Question: A silver belt costs $$35$, which is $5$ times as much as a white pair of shorts costs. How much does the white pair of shorts cost?
The cost of the silver belt is a multiple of the cost of the white pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$35 \div 5$ $$35 \div 5 = $7$ A white pair of shorts costs $$7$.